


ART for: The Stars in us Align

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [56]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Sent to investigate a signal in the far reaches of space, Space Federation Academy graduates Lt. Dick Grayson and Second Lt. Jason Todd must move past their rivalry when everything is not as it seems.





	ART for: The Stars in us Align

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carbonjen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=carbonjen).



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
